Stairway to Heaven
Stairway to Heaven ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nach einem massiven Angriff auf Engel bittet Cas die Brüder um Hilfe. Als sie losfahren, bemerkt Sam wie willig Dean ist, die Klinge mitzunehmen. Sam ist besorgt darüber, was es Dean kostet, die Klinge einzusetzen. In der Zwischenzeit ist Cas schockiert, als er herausfindet, dass die Angriffe von einem seiner Engel in seinem Namen ausgeführt wurden. Dean findet heraus, dass einige von Castiels Engeln ein Komplott schmieden. Angeführt werden sie dabei von Tessa, dem Sensenmann. Handlung Als ein Engel im Körper eines kleinen Mädchens in einer Eisdiele ein Eis isst und von einer Frau angesprochen wird, taucht plötzlich ein anderer Engel auf und zückt sein Engelsschwert. Das Engel-Mädchen warnt die Frau und ist sichtlich in Panik. Plötzlich erscheint gleißendes Licht und die Fensterscheiben der Eisdiele zerspringen. Kaum, dass sie wieder im Bunker sind, weckt Dean seinen Bruder und meint, ein neuer Job in Missouri würde auf sie warten. Dean ist drauf und dran, die "erste Klinge" einzupacken. Er meint, dass Dean die Waffe zu Hause lassen sollte, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass das Einsetzen der Klinge ihren Preis hat. Sie sollten sie nur einsetzen, wenn es darum geht Gegner von Metatrons Kaliber zu erledigen. Dean ist zunächst nicht gewillt, die Klinge da zu lassen, doch nach Sams Bitte lässt er die Klinge auf dem Tisch liegen. Am Tatort erwartet sie bereits Castiel. Er zeigt ihnen die Leichen. Neben sechs Menschen ist auch einer von Castiels Engeln unter den Opfern. Castiel ist geschockt von Metatrons Grausamkeit. Er nimmt die Winchesters wieder mit zu seiner Einsatzzentrale und stellt ihnen seine rechte Hand Hannah vor. Sie meldet den Engel Josiah als vermisst und glaubt, er sei der Maulwurf. Metatron wird von Gadreel an ihr Treffen mit einem eventuellen Engelverbündeten erinnert. Er ist besorgt, dass sie den Kampf verlieren, da Castiel mehr Engel um sich vereinigt hat als Metatron. Dieser konfrontiert Gadreel damit, dass er weiß, dass er mit Castiel geredet hat. Gadreel beteuert, dass er ihm zugehört hat, aber nach wie vor treu zu Metatron stehe. Dann schwört er ihn auf das Treffen mit Tyrus ein. Seine Engelsschar könnte die Wende bringen. Sam will Castiel helfen, Josiah zu finden. Er findet heraus, dass seine Kreditkarte in Colorado benutzt wurde. Ein anderer Engel hat die Sachen ausgewertet, die Castiel von der Eisdielenexplosion mitgebracht hat. Er konnte ein Video wiedeherstellen, das zeigt, wie der Engel auf das Engel-Mädchen zugeht, seinen Oberkörper entblößt, auf dem ein Enochisches Siegel zu sehen ist und sich dann im Namen von Castiel selbst mit seinem Engelsschwert ersticht, was die Explosion verursacht hat. Cas ist entsetzt und beteuert, dass er niemals einen Engel rekrutieren würde, um in seinem Namen Unschuldige zu töten. Er erkennt Esther, das Engel-Mädchen als eine von Metatrons Anhängerinnen. Dean fällt es schwer, an Castiels Unschuld zu glauben, nachdem was er als Gott alles getan hat. Sam meint, dass Dean die Altlasten ruhen lassen sollte. Er befragt Castiel zu Oren, dem Engelselbstmordattentäter aus dem Video. Cas meint, er sei neu und zum Menschenheildienst in einem Krankenhaus eingeteilt gewesen. Er erklärt, wenn er das Siegel richtig deute, dass es eine Art Energie-Konzentrierer sei und wenn man hineinsticht, es einer nuklearen Explosion gleiche. Dean will mit Sam die anderen Engel von dem Krankenhaus unter die Lupe nehmen. Castiel möchte Josiah suchen. Da Dean ihm jedoch nicht traut, besteht er darauf, dass Cas Sam mitnimmt. Auf der Fahrt nach Colorado fragt Castiel Sam, ob er auch Veränderungen an Dean wahrgenommen habe. Sam beschreibt ihn als gereizt und Castiel meint, Dean wäre wütender als sonst. Castiel will wissen, ob Sam glaubt, dass er den Attentäter beauftragt habe. Sam verneint das, fügt jedoch an, dass im Namen des Glaubens schon viel Gewalt verursacht wurde. An der Tankstelle, an der Josiahs Hülle die Kreditkarte benutzt hat, erfahren Sam und Castiel, dass er auf dem Weg nach Pray, Montana, war. Als sie dort ankommen, spürt Castiel eine große Macht von einem Gebäude ausgehen. Doch sie können sich keinen Zutritt verschaffen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Dean mit dem Verhör der Krankenhaus-Engel begonnen. Doch der weibliche Engel, der sich selbst Flagstaff nennt, hat keine hilfreichen Informationen. Als sie gehen will, um weiter Menschen zu helfen, meint Dean sie säßen im selben Boot. Flagstaff entgegenet, Dean sei ein blutiger Killer. Das provoziert Dean und er bedroht sie mit einem Engelsschwert. So bekommt er aus ihr heraus, dass Orens Freunde Constantin und Tessa heißen. Dean kann Tessa, die Todesmaid, aufspüren und daran hindern, weitere Leute zu töten, doch sie will ihm nicht verraten, wo Constantin ist. Metatron trifft sich mit Tyrus beim Bowling. Tyrus gefällt es auf der Erde und er mag Metatron nicht besonders. Ein Bowlingspiel soll darüber entscheiden, ob Tyrus seine Engel unter Metatrons Befehl stellt. Nachdem Tyrus gewonnen hat, taucht Constantin, ein weiterer Selbstmordattentäter-Engel, auf. Gadreel und Metatron können entkommen, doch die Menschen in der Bowlingbahn und Tyrus kommen um. Nachdem Cas und Sam das Gebäude abgesucht haben, meint der Engel, er habe einen Hinweis gefunden. Es handelt sich um ein Worträtsel und als Sam es löst, öffnet sich eine Tür. Bevor sie reingehen, telefonieren die Brüder miteinander und bringen sich auf den neusten Stand. Als Dean Tessa in Castiels Zentrale bringt, sind Hannah und Flagstaff entsetzt. Dean zeigt ihnen das Explosions-Siegel auf Tessas Oberkörper. Castiels Engel sind einverstanden, dass er Tessa befragt, aber Hannah verlangt, dass er ihr das Engelsschwert aushändigt. Nur Castiel habe das Recht, über Tessa zu richten. Wenn Dean Tessa foltern würde, würde das das friedvolle Miteinander von Castiels Gefolgschaft zerstören. Während sie spricht, tauchen weitere Engel auf und Dean gibt Hannah schließlich das Engelsschwert. Tessa erzählt, Castiel habe ihr den Auftrag gegeben, weil sie stark sei und andere es nicht schaffen würden. Hannah, die dem Verhör beiwohnt, glaubt ihr nicht, dass Castiel sie beauftragt hat. Dean zieht sie zur Seite und kann sie überzeugen, Tessa alleine weiter auszuhorchen. Bei der Befragung findet er heraus, dass Tessa gequält wird von den verwirrten und verängstigten Stimmen der Seelen, die nicht in den Himmel können. Sie hat sich Castiel angeschlossen, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu machen. Sie meint, es würde noch viel mehr Attentäter geben. Als sie jedoch nicht gewillt ist, die Namen preiszugeben, zückt Dean auf einmal die "erste Klinge", doch bevor er zustechen kann, rammt Tessa sich selbst die Klinge in den Bauch. Als dann die Engel in den Raum kommen, macht es den Eindruck, als hätte Dean Tessa getötet. Castiel und Sam bahnen sich den Weg durch das Gebäude. Sie kommen schließlich an eine Tür, an der der Engel die Energie einer Himmelspforte wahrnimmt. Sie stellen sie jedoch fest, dass es nur eine Ablenkung von Metatron war. In einer Ecke finden sie Josiah, der schwere Verbrennungen durch entzündetes heiliges Öl hat. Als Castiel ihn heilen will, lehnt der andere Engel ab. Er kann in Castiels Augen keinen Engel mehr erkennen, egal wie nobel Castiels Absichten scheinen. Als Sam und Castiel wieder zurück sind, führt Hannah sie in den Raum, wo Dean gefesselt und geknebelt sitzt. Sam macht sich sofort daran seinen Bruder zu befreien, während Castiel die anderen Engel wegschickt. Dean erklärt, Tessa hätte jede Menge wirres Zeug geredet. Sam ist sauer, weil Dean die Klinge doch mitgebracht hat. Die beiden Brüder streiten, bis Castiel dazwischen geht. Dann kommt Hannah und meint, Metatron wolle mit ihm reden. Via Videochat sagt Metatron, dass Castiels Bomber ihn nicht erwischt hat und Tyrus' Gefolgschaft sich ihm angeschlossen hat. Castiel beteuert weiterhin, nicht der Auftraggeber der Attentäter-Engel zu sein. Metatron erklärt, er habe den Fall nur herbeigeführt, um die Engelsfamilie wieder zu vereinen. Er bietet allen Engeln, die sich ihm anschließen an, wieder in dem Himmel zu können und unter ihm als Gott weiter zu machen. Hannah fragt, warum sie gerade ihm folgen sollten. Metatron meint, es liege in der DNA der Engel zu folgen und zu gehorchen. Doch sie sollten nicht Castiel als Anführer wählen, weil dieser nicht der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Schließlich habe er die Gnade eines anderen Engels gestohlen und Engel zu Selbstmordattentätern gemacht. Seine Gnade würde allerdings bald ausbrennen, und er intressiere sich eh nur für sich selbst und die Winchesters. Nachdem Metatron den Chat beendet hat, stellen die Engel ihren Anführer zur Rede. Castiel gibt zu, dass er die Gnade gestohlen hat, aber er habe mit den Attentätern nichts zu tun. Hannah verlangt einen Beweis seiner Treue zu den Engeln und will, dass Castiel Dean bestraft. Einige Engel halten die Brüder fest und Hannah gibt ihm das Engelsschwert. Doch Castiel bringt es nicht über sich Dean zu töten. Dadurch verliert er seine Anhänger, die in Scharen die Zentrale verlassen. Später ist Metatron in seinem Büro und erfährt per Telefon, dass die ersten Überläufer eingetroffen sind. Gadreel kommt hinzu und es kommt heraus, dass Gadreel Tessa, Oren und Constantin angeheuert hat und Metatron sie durch Gehirnwäsche zu Attentäter gemacht hat. Und dass alles nur, um die Dramaturgie seiner Geschichte zu steigern. Metatrons Begründung lässt Gadreel noch mehr an ihm zweifeln. Dean und Sam nehmen den nun auf sich allein gestellten Castiel mit in den Bunker. Sam stellt seinen Bruder wegen der geschmuggelten Klinge zur Rede. Dean sieht sich im Recht. Die Klinge ist das einzige, was Metatron töten kann, und da er der einzige sei, der sie benutzen kann, habe er von nun an das alleinige Kommando. Sam ist sauer und geht auf sein Zimmer. In der Zwischenzeit reden Cas und Dean miteinander. Castiel hofft, dass die Gnade lange genug durchhält, um Metatron zu besiegen. Auch wenn es ohne Armee schwer werden wird. Dean meint, er könne auf Sam und ihn zählen. Castiel will wissen, ob Dean glaubt er hätte die Attentäter beauftragt, was der Winchester verneint. Immerhin habe Castiel seine Armee für ihn aufgegeben. Als der Engel fragt, ob sie drei es alleine schaffen würden, meint Dean, dass es bisher immer gereicht habe. Als Sam aus seinem Zimmer kommt, sieht er Gadreel im Bunker stehen und warnt die anderen beiden. Gadreel meint, er komme in Frieden. Er kenne Metatrons Absichten und er müsse gestoppt werden. Dean geht auf ihn zu und reicht ihm die linke Hand. Es macht den Eindruck, als würde er auf Gadreels Angebot eingehen. Doch dann zückt er mit der rechten die "erste Klinge" und fährt damit über Gadreels Körper. Der Engel weicht verletzt zurück. Castiel und Sam packen den mordlüsternen Dean, um ihn von einer weiteren Attacke abzuhalten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Metatron *Gadreel *Tessa *Hannah *Constantine *Flagstaff *Oren *Esther Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Sensenmann Musik *'Spicy Latino' von Stéphane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan (Kosinus) *'El Pampero' von Joe Satory (Sonoton) *'Cheek to Cheek' von Fred Astaire with Oscar Peterson and the JATP All Stars Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Stairway to Heaven (Stairway to Heaven) *'Spanisch:' Escalera al Cielo (Stairway to Heaven) *'Französisch:' Jeu de dames (Dame) *'Italienisch:' Una scala per il paradiso (Stairway to Heaven) *'Portugiesisch:' Escada Para o Céu (Stairway to Heaven) *'Finnisch:' Taivasikävä (Unglücklicher Himmel) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09